Samcedes Song Shuffle
by Isis Aurora Tomoe
Summary: Similar to my Muck series, a series on Samcedes! 30 drabbles, randomly chosen according to my iTunes.
1. Chapter 1: Macavity the Mystery Cat

An: I really enjoyed my Puck and Mercy Drabbles, so I thought I would do one for Samcedes! I know I should be working on _Can't Let Go_, but I'm having a bit of writer's block with it. Hopefully a few writing exercises will clear my head! Again, rules are: no repeats, and no songs covered by Glee.

Samcedes Drabbles

Drabble 1- 'Macavity the Mystery Cat' Cats the musical

"You may seek him in the basement, you may look up in the air..."

Mercedes sang softly to herself as she waited for Sam to finish talking to his parents. He turned to face her, quizzical grin on his face.

"Was that Macavity?"

"Don't judge-wait, you know that song?"

"Stacie's a fan. I'm guessing you are too."

Mercedes felt her cheeks flush. She offered up a meek "Maybe?"

Sam leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "It's cute."


	2. Chapter 2: The Loneliness

Drabble 2- 'The Loneliness' Babyface

Sam clutched the picture frame in his hands longingly. It contained a picture of him and Mercedes, taken at the county fair. Mercedes had just planted a kiss on Sam's cheek, and his face was flushed pink. Tears dripped onto the frame, and Sam cleared his throat, brushing them away roughly. He set the picture frame down on the nightstand, and lay down on the bed, brushing his hand against the long-empty spot Mercedes used to sleep on. If he inhaled deeply enough, he could catch the lingering scent of Beyoncé's Heat Gold. He looked over at the picture again.

"Do you even think about me any more? Do you miss me at all?"

He laid down in the spot Mercedes had vacated so long ago, and closed his eyes despairingly. He closed his arms around what had been her pillow and buried his face in it.


	3. Chapter 3: Never Felt This Way

Drabble 3- 'Never Felt This Way/Butterfliez' Alicia Keys

Mercedes was pacing the length of her room, wringing her hands. "I don't know what to do, Kurt!"

"Tell him," Kurt said simply.

Mercedes snorted. "Yeah right. Sam, I've never felt this way about anyone. I love you, I've never felt so right and it feels amazing. You give me butterflies just thinking about you."

Kurt shrugged. "What's wrong with that? It's the truth, isn't it?"

Mercedes faced Kurt, nibbling her lip. "Yes, but what if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't want to get my heart broken, especially not by him."

"Oh, but he definitely feels the same way."

Mercedes whirled around. "Sam? What are you doing here?"

"I can't stop by to see the girl I love?"

Unnoticed, Kurt slipped out the door, smiling.

"You love me?"

Sam moved forward to pull Mercedes into his arms. "I feel _exactly_ the same way you do. I feel like we're meant to be. When I think about you, I feel like I could fly. When we kiss, I get butterflies. I'm just thankful that you feel the same way."

Mercedes' eyes filled with tears, and she relaxed into Sam's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4: Brown Sugar

Drabble 4 – 'Brown Sugar' D'Angelo

"Can I call you brown sugar?" Sam asked out of the blue one day.

Mercedes gave him a confused look. "Where did you get that from?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, you remember how you told me to expand my musical horizons?"

"Yeah."

"I found this song. It reminded me of you, and it was called Brown Sugar." Sam sang part of the song. "And whenever you let me hit it, sweet like honey when it comes to me."

Mercedes flushed and she punched his arm. "You can't call me that because of that part of the song!"

Sam sat up and placed kisses on Mercedes' neck teasingly. "Well, you do taste like it too" he whispered against a particularly sensitive area.

Mercedes' eyes were huge. "SAM!"


	5. Chapter 5: Dreamworld

AN: Contains a derogatory word, often associated with Black Americans.

Drabble 5- 'Dreamworld' Robin Thicke

"Nigger lover."

Sam stiffened and swung around to see who had said such a horrible thing. No one met his eyes. "Which one of you racist sons of bitches said that?" He demanded.

Mercedes tugged his arm. "Just let it go. If they had balls, they would have said it to your face."

"No. I am not letting it go! I came out to have a good time with my girlfriend, and some racist piece of shit wants to say something about it? So, who said it? Man up, you punk ass bitch!"

"Sam, please don't make a scene."

Sam glared at the assorted faces, before letting Mercedes tug him away. Once they got to his car, he banged his fist on the hood. "Damn it! Who do they think they are?"

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head on his shoulder blades. "Small minded people. It's okay."

"No, it's not. You shouldn't have to hear that sort of talk. They make it seem like it's wrong for me to love you, and want to be with you." Sam turned around to rest his forehead against Mercedes'.

"But we both know that it's not," Mercedes pointed out. "Just ignore it. Some people are just hateful and ignorant, even in 2011."

Sam nodded, mustering up a smile. "So long as you know I'd love you no matter what."

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6: Motivation

AN: Very short, and just a bit risque! You've been warned!

Drabble 6- 'Motivation' Kelly Rowland

"Oh my God."

Sam smiled against the heated flesh of Mercedes' cleavage. "You're the one that said you didn't want to feel your legs."

Mercedes gave a drowsy giggle. "And damned if you didn't deliver." She shifted slightly as Sam kissed a path down her stomach. "I'm guessing you can go more rounds?" She breathed in sharply as Sam dipped his tongue into her center.

"Baby, you know you're my motivation," Sam said, smirking at the keening moan that escaped Mercedes' lips.


	7. Chapter 7: Just Wanna Be Loved

AN: So glad you guys enjoyed the last two. I was a little iffy about them.

Drabble 7 'Wanna Be Loved' Jill Scott

Mercedes stormed out of the room, tears blurring her vision. With hardly a backwards glance, Sam tore out of the room after her.

Mercedes fairly flew outside and to her car, where she leaned against it, trembling.

"Mercy? Are you okay?"

"I'm the only member of Glee who has never had a relationship," Mercedes said softly. "I'm sick of it. I just wanna be loved, like everyone else. Is there something wrong with me? I mean, I've always thought I was beautiful, but I'm so sick of nobody seeing it but me and maybe Kurt." Mercedes turned to face Sam, eyes brimming with tears. "Don't I deserve someone to love me too?"

Sam stepped closer, smiling softly. "You are loved," he said softly, sliding a hand up her cheek to wipe at the tears that were beginning to fall.


	8. Chapter 8: Can't Be Friends

Drabble 8 'Can't Be Friends' Trey Songz

"I'm sorry Sam, but maybe we could be friends?"

Sam shook his head. "There's no way. Not after what we shared. I love you, and I can't just change that or throw it away."

Mercedes bit her lip, whispering softly. "We never should have..."

Sam's voice was harsh. "But we did, and now you wanna be friends? Why didn't you say something when I kissed you? Or when we...you know?"

Mercedes winced. "I'm sorry."

"I really wish we never did it. And I wish I'd never fallen in love with you. We can't be friends, Cedes."


	9. Chapter 9: On Bended Knee

Drabble 9 'On Bended Knee' Boyz II Men

"Cedes, I am so sorry. I promise if you take me back, I'll never try to push you away again."

Mercedes sniffled and wiped her eyes. "How did we get here? I just want everything to go back to the way it used to be."

Sam dropped to his knees in front of the crying girl. "Please, just take me back. I'm so sorry. I won't even try to deny it. Just give me another chance. I want to start over, and I want to start over with you. Please don't turn me away. We can make it, I know we can."

Mercedes was sobbing and smiling at the same time, leaning down to wrap Sam into a hug. "We can do this."

Sam sighed in relief. "Good, because this ring is definitely a one of a kind." Sam pulled out a ring box and opened it.


	10. Chapter 10: Let Me Love You

Drabble 10 'Let Me Love You' Mario

Mercedes shook her head, stepping quickly to her next class. "I'm just not sure..."

Sam strolled alongside her. "I don't know why you won't just say yes. We'd be a great couple."

Mercedes bit her lip. "I don't know...I mean, you did date Quinn and Santana..."

"So? You dated Puck. Nothing against him, but I could show you how a boyfriend is supposed to be."

Mercedes paused long enough to meet his eyes. "Why me?"

"Why not you? You're smart, beautiful and an amazing performer. You let me be myself. I just can't understand why you're so hesitant. Is it because I'm white?" He teased.

"Of course not!" Mercedes said, eyes wide.

"Then give me a chance. Come on, Cedes, let me love you."

Mercedes scowled. "Meet me by my car after Glee. We'll talk about it." She hurried off.


	11. Chapter 11: Buy You a Drank

Drabble 11 -'Buy You a Drank' T-Pain

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?"

Mercedes arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Let me buy you a drink."

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful, and a beautiful girl doesn't buy her own drinks." Sam held his hands up peaceably. "I mean, if you don't want it."

"Fine. American Honey, straight, on the rocks."

Sam ordered her drink and handed it to her. "So, now can I take you home?"

Mercedes very nearly spit out her drink, and Sam cracked up. "I'm kidding. I won't take you home til maybe the third meeting."

"What makes you think there will be a third meeting?" She challenged.

Sam shrugged. "You let me buy you a drink. Maybe you'll let me have your number."

Mercedes arched an eyebrow, and took a slow sip of her drink. "Maybe."


	12. Chapter 12: It's Over Now

Drabble 12- 'It's Over Now' 112

"Mercedes, what's this?"

Mercedes peered at the cocktail napkin Sam dangled in front of her face. "Looks like a napkin with a number on it."

"Yeah, I know. You used to throw them away, but lately, they keep popping up."

Mercedes shrugged. "So I forget to throw them away, it's not that big of a deal."

Sam sighed. "No, it wouldn't be, except you've been acting funny for weeks. I'm not stupid, Cedes. I thought I could trust you when I was on the road but apparently, I can't. I know what you're doing."

Mercedes arched an eyebrow. "What am I doing?"

"Travis for starters. And Brian, Jabari, and Nelson."

Mercedes' eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, stop playing stupid. I know what you've been doing. So, I'm leaving. You can go ahead and sleep with whoever you want, because I'm done with you."


	13. Chapter 13: So Anxious

Drabble 13- 'So Anxious' Ginuwine

_What time do you get off?_

_10:00_

_I miss you, baby. Last night was amazing. I can't wait til you get home. I wanna taste you so bad._

Mercedes bit her lip as she read Sam's latest message. She had a love/hate relationship with his texting. On one hand, she loved that he was always honest about his need for her. On the other, she hated that he got her so turned on at work. Her phone buzzed again.

_Remember that little thing I did that made you scream? I'm just imagining doing it to you when you get off. I love the way you say my name when I make you cum._

Mercedes felt her face flush. She sought out her supervisor. "Mr. Jackson, I'm sorry, but I'm really not feeling well."

Mr. Jackson gave her a long, concerned look. "You look a little flushed, my dear. Your section looks fine, why don't you go ahead and go on home?"

Mercedes gave him a weak smile and nod before gathering up her things and nearly running out the door. Sam didn't know what hit him.


	14. Chapter 14: OMG

Drabble 14- 'OMG' Usher ft Will.

"Girl, there is this _fine_ ass white boy checking out your goodies!"

"San, are you drunk?"

"No, she's serious. Don't turn around just yet," Brittany said, eyes flickering over Mercedes' right shoulder. Mercedes continued dancing, and squealed as Santana spun her around and began dancing against her back.

"He's over there...see him?" Santana used the opportunity to lean against Mercedes and whisper in her ear.

Mercedes was suitably impressed. "Oh my God...he is delicious."

"And apparently he thinks you are too. I say you really give him something to drool over." Santana said, long black hair tickling Mercedes' bare shoulder. "Go ask him to dance, we'll play wing-woman with his friends.

Brittany giggled, and leaned in to whisper in Mercedes' other ear. "Bet you can't get a few drinks out of him."

Mercedes finished off her rum and Coke. "Watch me."

The trio strode over to where the blonde and his friends were gathered. Mercedes grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor. She went to work, and she could dimly hear the hoots and hollers of Brittany and Santana. She wound her fingers into Mystery Man's hair and tugged lightly, earning a soft, "God..." from him.

"Nah, just Mercedes." She pulled back enough to wink at him.

"I'm Sam, and I'm buying your drinks tonight."


	15. Chapter 15: You Make Me Sick

Drabble 15- 'You Make Me Sick' P!nk

"I hate you," Mercedes moaned as Sam pushed her roughly against the wall and began sucking on _that_ spot just below her ear.

"I don't like you too much either, Princess," Sam growled against her sensitive skin. He ground his hips against hers, smirking as she let out another moan.

"So why are we still doing this?" Mercedes' breath hitched in her throat as Sam pushed her skirt up around her hips and tore her panties off. He entered her in one rough thrust and she almost screamed.

"Because you like it." Sam groaned low in his throat as Mercedes clenched her inner muscles around him. It was her turn to smirk.

"So do you."


	16. Chapter 16: Crazy

Drabble 16- 'Crazy' Javier

Mercedes giggled as Sam leaned forward to feed her the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he had made for her. "You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to." He winked at her, making her shake her head fondly.

"Oh Sam..."

He grinned. "Have I told you how much I love hearing you say my name?"

She flushed and looked down at the picnic blanket. "Really? Why?"

"I don't know. Whenever I hear you say it, I fall in love all over again." Sam moved closer to his girlfriend, setting the sandwich down and giving her a serious look. "Have I told you I love you lately?"

"You told me this morning."

"Well, I love you. I love you very much."

Mercedes placed a kiss on Sam's nose. "I love you too," she whispered, smiling as she watched Sam's eyes light up.


	17. Chapter 17: Have You Seen Her?

Drabble 17- 'Have You Seen Her?' Donnell Jones

Sam, Artie and Finn had gotten together for a night on the town, electing to take Sam's brand new red Dodge Charger. They were waiting for a red light to change when another car pulled up next to them. Out of habit, Sam glanced over, and froze.

"Holy shit," he muttered. The other two guys whipped their heads around. The car was a purple Camero, and the girls inside were amazing. Sam's eyes were glued on the driver, a curvy girl with chocolate skin and full lips that were puckered just slightly as she put on lip gloss. One of the other girls, a blonde, leaned forward from the backseat and poked the driver, pointing at Sam and co. The driver turned and met Sam's eyes before smiling. The girl riding shotgun winked and the girl in the backseat waved.

Sam was just about to roll the window down to ask for the driver's name when the light changed and the girls sped off.

"Damn it! I wanted her number!" The trio chorused.


	18. Chapter 18: Hiccup

Drabble 18- 'Hiccup' P!nk

"Why is it you never say I love you to me?" Sam asked bluntly.

Mercedes' eyes went wide. "Well...I...um, you see..."

"No, I don't see. You have never told me how you feel, but I'm constantly telling you I love you."

She bit her lip and looked away. "I don't know why. The words just won't come out."

"So, you don't feel the same way?"

"I didn't say that," she snapped.

Sam began to pace. "No, Mercy, you never say _anything_. How am I supposed to know how you feel if you never say a damn word?"

Mercedes sniffed, blinking back tears. "The words just...I just can't say them. I'm sorry."

"Just answer this. Do you have feelings for me?"

"Of course I do. It's just taking me a little time to say the words. Be patient with me, please."

Sam sighed, and tugged on his blonde hair. "Fine."


	19. Chapter 19: I Learned From the Best

Drabble 19- 'I Learned From the Best' Whitney Houston

"You didn't seriously think I'd take you back again, did you?"

Sam winced. "Well, I..."

"You didn't really think I'd still have pleasant feelings for you, did you?" Mercedes gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm so sorry. I swear I've learned my lesson."

"And that matters to me, why?"

"Because I want a second chance."

Mercedes snorted. "Please. This would be your _fourth_, remember? Quinn, Santana _and_ Rachel."

"I'm sorry. I've changed!"

"I'm sorry. You changed too late."

Sam's eyes filled with tears. "Please don't do this to me. You're breaking my heart."

Mercedes smirked. "I learned that from you." She walked away, leaving Sam stunned and heartbroken.


	20. Chapter 20: Why Does It Hurt So Bad?

Drabble 20- 'Why Does It Hurt So Bad?' Whitney Houston

Mercedes watched Sam tilt his head to press a kiss to Quinn's forehead.

"Lil Mama? Are you okay?"

Mercedes turned to face her boyfriend. "I'm fine. Let's get out of here."

Puck nodded, and led her to his truck. "Where to?"

"The movies?"

"Okay."

During the ride, Mercedes reflected. She and Sam had broken up, and she had begun dating Puck. She had seen Sam for the first time since the breakup today and learned the hard way that he was dating Quinn. She couldn't explain the ache in her chest though. Puck was amazing, everything she wanted, so there was really no reason for her to be pining after Sam. She turned her head to look at Puck and smiled. She could get Sam out of her head. All it took was focusing on Puck.


	21. Chapter 21: Love

Drabble 21- 'Love' Keyshia Cole

Mercedes sat on her porch, staring off into the night sky. Sam had introduced his new girlfriend to the Glee club today, and she was everything Mercedes wasn't: perky, tiny, blonde and sweet. She couldn't even hate the girl, she was so nice.

"Why is it never my turn to love? I thought Sam felt something when we kissed, but I guess not...so what am I gonna do? I feel so empty, so _drained_. I hate this feeling, I really loved him and of course, I'm just not his type. Why does love do this to people...I would have been better off not feeling a thing."

Mercedes brushed away the tears that were starting to fall, and resumed staring up at the stars.


	22. Chapter 22: Bad Girls

Drabble 22- 'Bad Girls' Usher

Sam was pleasantly surprised when a waitress set a drink in front of him. "Compliments of Miss Mercedes Jones. She wants you to join her in VIP."

Sam took the drink in hand and stood, almost immediately. "Mercedes Jones? _The_ Mercedes Jones? Singer, actress, diva extraordinaire?"

The waitress giggled. "That's the one. She thinks you're cute." She led Sam to VIP, where Mercedes was holding court.

She gestured for Sam to approach her. "Hello," she said in her famous sultry tone.

Sam gulped. "Hi."

Mercedes grinned. "Don't be so shy. I don't bite...much." She patted the seat next to her, and Sam sat down, taking a long sip of his drink. "So, what's your name?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Um, Sam."

Mercedes rested her hand on his knee. "Well, Umsam, I'd love to take you home tonight."

Sam gawked. "ME?"

Mercedes chuckled, letting her hand slide up his thigh. "Yes you. What do you say?" She caressed the crotch of his jeans, smiling slightly at his almost immediate response.

Sam drained the rest of his drink. "Lead the way."


	23. Chapter 23: Hot Tottie

Drabble 23- 'Hot Tottie' Usher ft Jay-Z

"My boyfriend won't be happy at all," Mercedes giggled drunkenly as the handsome blonde placed kisses on her neck.

"It's not cheating if he doesn't know about it."

She pulled away slightly, arching her eyebrow. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

Sam grinned, trailing his fingers along her curves. "Are _you_ sure you can handle _this_? I'm the best at what I do."

"You claim you're the best, and I only want the best. I guess it fits."

Sam began tugging her towards the door. "Come on. My place isn't that far. You've been talking good game, I wanna know if you can back it up."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Just watch me."


	24. Chapter 24: Settle For My Love

Drabble 24- 'Settle for My Love' Musiq Soulchild

"Your love means the world to me," Mercedes said contentedly.

"Does it?" Sam asked, grinning.

"Yes, I feel like I'm the best person I can be with you."

"I don't think I had anything to do with that."

"Yeah, you did. You love me so completely, and I can't help but want to be a better person for it."

"Well, you didn't have to settle for me, but you did, and for that I am _eternally_ grateful."

"It wasn't settling. I think we deserve each other," Mercedes said seriously, staring into his eyes.

"Even if all I can give to you is my love?"

"Especially then. That's all I ask for." She stretched up to kiss Sam's full lips happily. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	25. Chapter 25: Strange Fruit

Warning: kind of disturbing, at least I think so.

Drabble 25- 'Strange Fruit' Billie Holiday

When they removed the sheet from the mangled body at the morgue, Mercy Jones couldn't help but let out a strangled sob. "Who, who did this?"

"We aren't sure ma'am, but it seems that your relationship with Mr. Evans attracted a lot of negative attention," Finnegan Hudson said, clutching his hat in his hands.

"But why?"

"Well ma'am, we think it might have been due to the race issues of the matter."

Mercy looked up at the man who spoke, solid, plain spoken Noah. "But we'd come so far...I thought it wouldn't matter any more."

"Even in the seventies ma'am, there are still some people who don't want to see black and white together. But I assure you, we _will_ find out who murdered him and bring them to justice."

Mercy reached out and caressed her Sam's face one last time. "See that you do, gentlemen." She strode out of the room.


	26. Chapter 26: Silly Boy

Drabble 26- 'Silly Boy' Eva Simons

"Come on Cedes, you can't be mad at me forever!"

"Um, did you miss the part where I took my keys back from you? We're done! And I told you not to call me."

"I just don't understand why you won't give me another chance."

"You had a good girl, left her for a hoe, and now you want the good girl back? Boy please!"

"Cedes, I can't live without you in my life."

"Then I'll send flowers for your funeral." Mercedes hung up the phone and tossed it carelessly onto the bed.


	27. Chapter 27: I Get So Lonely

Drabble 27- 'I Get So Lonely' Janet Jackson ft Blackstreet

"When will you be coming home?" Mercedes tried hard to keep the childish whine from her voice.

"Baby, you know I'd be there if I could, but things are taking just a little longer than I expected. Hopefully I'll be home by next week."

Mercedes sighed, resting her face against Sam's pillow. "I don't mean to sound like a brat...I just really wish you were here."

"Trust me, I wish I was there too. I miss you." Sam's voice got softer. "You aren't still crying yourself to sleep, are you?"

"No." Mercedes winced at the tell-tale tremble in her voice. "Did Kurt tell you?"

"Yeah. He's worried about you."

"It's nothing. I'm pregnant, hormonal and I miss my husband. What if you see some gorgeous skinny, non pregnant heifer while you're there?"

She could hear Sam smile through the phone. "Then I'll ignore her and keep it moving. I'd rather be in the company of my gorgeous, voluptuous, pregnant wife."

Mercedes smiled. "Really?"

"Yes really. Now, get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? I love you."

"I love you too." Mercedes hung up the phone and lay back in the bed, clutching Sam's pillow like it was her lifeline.


	28. Chapter 28: Spend My Life

Drabble 28- 'Spend My Life' Eric Benet & Tamia

Sam had been fidgeting through the whole dinner, and Mercedes was starting to worry.

"Are you okay?"

He shot her a tight smile. "Fine, babe."

Mercedes narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but her next question was staved off by her mother's request to help her bring out dessert. She began clearing the table, making room for the cakes and pies she had helped Mrs. Jones make. They had just sat back down when Sam stood and clinked his knife against his glass.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Slowly the chatter faded, and everyone turned to look at Sam. "As you all know, Mercy and I have been dating since our junior year, or about four years. She's stood by my side through poverty, through really tough decisions and hard times, as well as good times. I couldn't ask for a better woman in my life, and so..." Sam turned to Mercedes. "I talked to your father and he gave me his blessing," He got down on one knee. "I want to go before God and the world and claim you as my partner in life, the woman I want to bear my children, and the only woman I want to spend my life with. Mercedes Justine Jones, will you marry me?" He opened a ring box, revealing a rose gold ring and gorgeous diamond.

Mercedes' eyes nearly bugged out of her head. She shot a quick look to her parents and grandparents, who nodded encouragingly. She smiled. "Oh Sam, yes."

He slid the ring onto her finger and pulled her into a kiss.


	29. Chapter 29: Cross My Mind

Drabble 29- 'Cross My Mind' Jill Scott

Mercedes was going through her pictures for Kurt's upcoming wedding. She and Tina decided it would be a good idea to have a collage of Kurt and Blaine's high school and college shots. She came upon a picture and her fingers stilled. It was her and Sam's first double date with Kurt and Blaine.

Her fingers traced over Sam's face gently. {I wonder if you still wear that same cologne...it smelled amazing on you. Do you ever think, 'what if', or wonder what I'm doing or if I'm thinking about you? Do you miss me at all? Do you think about all the times we used to sneak off during school to make out? What have you been doing lately? Do you know that I'm married?}

She was jerked back to reality when a voice called out her name. "Mercedes? Baby, where are you?"

She let the picture drift back into the pile as she went downstairs to greet her husband.


	30. Chapter 30: When I See You

Drabble 30- 'When I See You' Fantasia Barrino

"So, have you talked to Sam lately?" Kurt asked conversationally.

Mercedes felt her cheeks heat up. "No," she said quickly. "Why?"

"I wanted to babysit and visit his siblings, but I haven't seen much of him this summer."

Mercedes looked down. "Oh. Well, he should be coming over with everyone else."

"Great! I'll ask him then." Kurt gave Mercedes a closer look. "Are you okay?"

Mercedes summed up a smile for her best friend. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You've been acting strange lately. You barely speak, and you're always in some other world. What's up?"

"Nothing, I promise."

The door opened, and Finn poked his head in. "Hey guys, people are starting to come over."

Mercedes and Kurt made their way to the basement, where the majority of Glee club was gathered. Sam looked up as they walked downstairs, and he shot Mercedes a grin that she pretended not to see. Kurt sauntered over, and pulled Sam into conversation, while Mercedes took a seat in a corner next to Quinn. She could observe Sam quietly and unobtrusively, or so she thought.

"Mercy? Are you...staring at Sam?" Quinn whispered.

"No, of course not!"


End file.
